Without Voldemort
by serious sirius
Summary: This is my first fic. PLEASSSEEEEEE review!!! It's about Harry growing up with his family, and Voldemort in Azkaban
1. Default Chapter Title

Without Voldemort  
  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfiction so PLEASEEEEEE review.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; they are all JK Rowling's.  
Censor: PG  
  
  
Harry woke one morning on his 11th birthday on the wrong side of bed. He thought to himself, "According to some of the divination books mom's forced me to read, I should be getting ready to die at 12:00." At breakfast, though, he felt better because his parents put a cheering charm on him for one of his birthday presents. "You won't need that after you look at this," James said.  
He pointed to a letter that came magically into Harry's hand. Excitedly, Harry tore open the seal. Inside was what his parents and he had always been expecting. It was a letter inviting him to Hogwarts! " I have to write to Ron!" he said happily.   
  
"I am sure your friend Ron already has one, for as you already know, his dad Arthur was in Gryffindor with us," said Lily.  
  
"Yes, but I should write him anyway!" Harry was beside himself with excitement.  
  
"Calm down and open the rest of your presents!" said James.  
  
"Okay," agreed Harry. He got an owl, more books from his mom, and tickets to one of his dad's quidditch game. "Wow, thanks!" he exclaimed.  
  
He decided to write Ron next. In the letter, he asked if Ron could come over at 1:00. Ron wrote him back and said he could.  
When Ron came over that day, Harry was in his room reading a book about potions. "Sheesh Harry, you really are going to know everything before we get to Hogwarts," Ron commented.  
  
"Don't count on it," Harry remarked. "Let's go see if we can ride on Dad's broomsticks."  
  
"Okay," agreed Ron.  
  
They went outside and flew around, doing loops and twists, and sometimes racing each other. They were having a great time when Lily's urgent voice suddenly ruined the fun.  
"Harry and Ron, I'm sorry but Ron has to go now. It is an emergency," came Lily's voice from the house.   
  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed Ron and Harry in unison. They flew down and Ron rushed to the fireplace and used floo powder to get back to his house.  
  
"Dad, what is going on?" asked Harry, apprehensively.  
  
"Ron's dad just talked to us and said that someone broke into their house and stole 500 galleons and a few very valuable items!" said his dad. "That was a real blow. They can't afford it."  
  
"What were the valuable items, and who would be that horrible?" Harry asked.  
  
"Probably one of Voldemort's supporters. As you know, Arthur was one of the wizards who sent Voldemort to Azkaban," said his dad. "I am going over there to see if I can find out more. Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"I'd love to!" said Harry.  
  
They apparated immediately to the Weasley's house, while Lily started to clean up.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: PLEASEEE review . Tell me if I should write a sequel, even though I probably am going to anyway. This is my revised and more interesting version  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Without Voldemort II  
  
When Harry and James got to the Weasley's house, a whole crowd of Hit Wizards were already there. They were crowding around Mr. Weasley and firing questions non-stop at him. Harry caught the words "dragon" and "cruciatus" in all the blabber. Finally, Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge arrived and silenced everyone.  
  
"Everyone, calm down and be quiet. Let's listen to Arthur's story," Fudge said.  
  
" Well, around 1:15, I was up in my study looking at certain muggle artifacts when I heard this explosion. Then I heard my son, Percy, yelling and screaming. While I was racing down the stairs, I heard a cruel laugh and the screaming stopped. I looked around and I couldn't find anything. Suddenly, all the lights went out. I didn't have my wand with me, so I had to grope around in the darkness for it. While I was looking, I saw this huge figure jump at me. It pinned me down and stunned me. I blacked out, and when I regained consciousness I saw my whole house trashed and my family standing over me."  
The babble broke out again. Harry looked at the house and saw what he had never seen before. The door was busted to splinters, windows were smashed, and everything thrown about. He looked back and saw that all the wizards, including his dad, were sitting around a circle. He recognized Mad-eye Moody from his dad's description, and Mr. Crouch from Diagon Alley. To the left was the Weasley family. Fred and George were covered in hex marks. Harry recognized the Furnuculus curse and the Full-Body Bind, but one Percy was the only one who didn't have anything showing on his body, but he was white and looked like was about to faint. Mrs. Weasley was looking even whiter than Percy. Dumbledore finally broke the silence.  
" We have decided that the thief was one of Voldemort's supporters," he said. From the information from the Weasley's, we came to a conclusion that the thief broke into the house, used the Full-Body Bind on George and the Furnuculus Curse on Fred. After that, Percy came and tried to stop him but was hit with the Cruciatus Curse (there were many gasps from the crowd at the mention of that Unforgivable Curse). The thief stole 500 galleons and the two valuable items. That is all that we have discovered, and now the Aurors and I are going to repair the Weasley's house."  
The chatter broke out again after he stopped talking. Questions exploded in Harry's brain. Finally he managed to sputter out, "Dad, what were the valuable items?"  
"I'm sorry, Harry, but I cannot tell you. It is confidential information," returned his father.  
They apparated back to their house. His mom was writing a letter to someone.  
"Who are you writing to?" asked Harry curiously.  
"That I can not tell you," she said.  
"Why does everyone try to keep secrets from me?"  
"I would tell you, but I am not at liberty to."  
Harry stormed madly up to his room. He looked at his Hogwarts list for the millionth time. He decided to try out transfiguring his pen into a mouse. The spell did not work. He did it over and over again, and on about the seventh try a mouse scurried away off his desk.  
"Yes!" he exclaimed. Harry looked at his watch. "10:30! I better get some sleep!" He lay down and after wondering over and over about the "valuable items" and how his mom would react to the mouse in the house. She would get mad at him for trying out the spell, but hey, not many wizards that haven't gotten into Hogwarts yet can transfigure that! As the time drifted by, he finally got to sleep.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Without Voldemort III  
  
A/N: I know that I forgot an A/N last time, so this will make up for it. I will try to put more vivid details in this one. This will be better, as my beginnings are horrible.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters ALL belong to JK Rowling, and don't sue me; you won't get any money.  
  
  
The weeks dragged on as Harry waited endlessly for September, when Hogwarts would began. He tried to take his mind off it by riding around on his dad's Silver Arrow and Cleansweep 5. One day, when James and he were walking down Diagon Alley at night, they ran into a tall, evil looking man, and a whitish-blonde haired boy.   
"Well, well, James Potter. How... interesting," the man said in an oily voice.  
"Hi Lucius Malfoy," James spat.  
"I hear your Quidditch team didn't win yesterday. Do you still think you are the world's top Seeker now?" The boy sniggered.  
"I have never thought that," returned James. Harry noticed a group of men in the shadows, sneaking toward them. He noticed that James hand was creeping toward his belt. It was dark, so Harry couldn't see the men's faces. The men had their wands out.  
"Really? Your arrogant ways imply it along with your boasts. Even my son Draco notices it." Malfoy put his hand on the Draco's head. The men were moving closer. Harry saw his dad bite his lip.   
"I really need to go to Gringotts and draw some money out of my account," James said. "Come on Harry, let's go." Harry and his dad started to turn.  
"Not so fast, Potter. Come on men, get him!" Lucius spat.  
"James had his wand out immediately. "Come on, Harry, RUN!!!!!!!" They dashed out across the dark street. The men were right behind them. They charged into Gingotts.  
"Vault 147, on the double!" James gasped to the goblin. The confused goblin hurried them to the cart and sped off into darkness. When they reached the vault, James grabbed a few fistfuls of money and threw them into a bag, and dashed off again, Harry right behind him.   
James threw out his wand to flag the Knight Bus, which came in amazingly five minutes. They climbed in and sped off into the sky.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: How did you like that? I think it was a little better, but kinda short. The next ones will be longer.  
  



End file.
